DK Rap
The DK Rap is a rap song about Donkey, Diddy, Tiny, Chunky, and Lanky during the intro of Donkey Kong 64 before the title screen shows up. This song is well known for using the word hell in it where it can be found in the final line of Chunky's part. It was later replaced by heck in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This song also appears in Donkey Konga. Funky also mention the DK Rap in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Lyrics Here, here, here we go, So they're finally here, Performing for you, If you know the words, You can join in too, Put your hands together, if you want to clap, As we take you through, this monkey rap! Huh!! DK, Donkey Kong!! He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, He's finally back to kick some tail, His Coconut Gun can fire in spurts, If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt! He's bigger, faster, and stronger too, He's the first member of the DK crew! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong is here! This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes, She can shrink in size, to suit her mood, She's quick and nimble when she needs to be, She can float through the air and climb up trees! If you choose her, you'll not choose wrong, With a skip and a hop, she's one cool Kong! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! He has no style, he has no grace, This Kong has a funny face, He can handstand when he needs to, And stretch his arms out, just for you, Inflate himself just like a balloon, This crazy Kong just digs this tune! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong is here! He's back again and about time too, And this time he's in the mood, He can fly real high with his jetpack on, With his pistols out, he's one tough Kong! He'll make you smile when he plays his tune, But Kremlings beware 'cause he's after you! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! Huh! Finally, he's here for you, It's the last member of the DK crew! This Kong's so strong, it isn't funny, Can make a Kremling cry out for mummy, Can pick up a boulder with relative ease, Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze, He may move slow, he can't jump high, But this Kong's one hell of a guy! Huh! C'mon Cranky, take it to the fridge! W-w-w-walnuts, peanuts. pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells! Ahh yeah!! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells! Ahh yeah!! Video File:Donkey Kong Rap File:Super Smash Bros Melee Music - Kongo Jungle Trivia *A different instrument plays for each Kong's verse. Donkey's is a trumpet, Tiny's is a saxophone, Lanky's is a trombone, Diddy's is an electrical guitar, and Chunky's is a timpani. de:DK Rap fi:DK Rap Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Features Category:Songs